


尘与花

by baozaolaichuang



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: 1000, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozaolaichuang/pseuds/baozaolaichuang
Summary: 刘北山x尹柯女装预警
Relationships: 刘北山/尹柯
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	尘与花

**Author's Note:**

> 刘北山x尹柯  
> 女装预警

刘北山站在月亮岛高中大门口附近，大半个身子掩藏在街角树荫下，眼神怪异地盯着校门口一对穿着裙子青春靓丽的小姐妹。

-  
刘北山最近接的活计是盯那个练芭蕾的女人的儿子，那女人为了治腿，向自己老板借了不少债。

如今还款的日子近了，老板安派他盯着她儿子，万一钱上面有什么差错，直接绑了这小子掌握主动权。

跟了一个多礼拜，刘北山也渐渐摸清了的底。那男孩叫尹柯，刚刚成年，模样很乖，估计学习也不赖，有时放学路上也有同学借顺路和他聊什么题怎么做。

周二周四的时候尹柯会出来的晚些，校门口的喧闹归于平静，才见他人往外走，估计是做值日。

今天是周五，刘北山半个身子倚在街口的水泥墙上，叼着烟漫不经心的吸，叽叽喳喳的学生从校门口往外涌，却半天不见尹柯，刘北山有些纳闷儿，眼看着人流渐小，校门口重归于平静，刘北山往近处慢悠悠逛荡，却被不远处大门口的两个女生吸引了视线。

好歹也在校门口蹲点这么久，尹柯的走路姿势刘北山再熟悉不过。

此时从校门往外走的两个女生正交流着什么，那个脸上带着梨涡羞涩地笑着的女孩，身形体态他刘北山怎么那么熟悉呢？  
再仔细一看，嚯！刘北山手里这半截烟差点掉地上，这不是尹柯吗。

要不是看过他家资料知道他是独子，刘北山差点以为亲妹妹现身了。当尹柯大庭广众穿女装这个认知从他脑袋里形成，刘北山觉得自己情绪突然激动起来。艹太骚了。

手里半截烟终究还是被刘北山甩在了地上，鞋尖狠狠碾了两下，结束了它短暂的一生。

和栗梓在校门口摆手说了再见，尹柯双手拽着褐色的书包带，磨蹭着低头往家走。

今天下午月亮岛高中和中加高中举办篮球友谊赛，说是友谊赛可中加向来事事想压月亮岛一头，比赛场地在月亮岛，中午中加到校时竟然声势浩大地带了拉拉队。

月亮岛没有准备，但是在自家主场气势上也不能认输，赶紧中午临时召集拉拉队的姑娘们，文艺部部长尹柯当然要组织起这件事。

恰逢啦啦操这一阵子正在更新，编操的正是舞蹈很厉害的尹柯。但是后半段只带大家练过两次，动作根本没熟，这情况有点棘手。

栗梓大胆地提议，不如尹柯你下午在前面领操吧，我们跟着你的动作，差不多能顺下来的。

尹柯听见这提议，差点身子一栽直接倒地不起。栗梓的话在尹柯脑袋里翻译出来就是：穿女装在两个学校同学面前跳啦啦操，他还是领操！

沙婉看尹柯脸色不对，赶紧开导他，“尹柯你不要介意，你又不像焦耳那么胖，穿女装不会很奇怪，而且我们给你化完妆完全不会有人认出你是谁的，我们保密保密！”

拉拉队这些女生个个脸上都写着期待，尹柯转身就想跑，被眼疾手快的栗梓抢先一步关上了排练室的门。

唐缇忍不住说，“尹柯，你忘了班小松和邬童都穿过女装的事了吗，你看他俩走在大街上，谁能认出来。这次真是江湖救急，你也不希望我们啦啦操跳不好，在中加面前丢脸吧。”

尹柯纠结的站在原地，下嘴唇都要咬破了，抬头扫了一圈热切的目光，浑身卸了力，“好吧好吧！为了月亮岛，我领操。”

女孩子们听了也松了口气，高兴的欢呼着。

“事不宜迟，咱们赶紧给尹柯化妆，然后再整体过一遍啦啦操。”沙婉招呼着大家行动。

折腾了好一会儿，装扮好换好衣服，尹柯做着心里建设挪到镜子前，还是被镜子里的自己吓到了。

脸上被唐缇涂了好几层化妆品，显得精致还透着粉嫩，眼角有一点橘红色的眼影泛着微微的闪光，睫毛膏恰到好处让本来就很长的睫毛卷翘起来更加动人，眼睛下面点缀着blingbling的小星星，天生挺翘的美人鼻尖不需要任何多余的修饰，涂了唇彩的果冻唇泛着水光，微卷的深棕色假发柔顺的垂在胸前，胸…为了看起来不那么别扭，她们让尹柯穿了一个厚棉胸垫的运动背心。

幸亏尹柯身材不是健壮肌肉型的，大码的女装虽然稍紧但还能穿。整套的拉拉队服是白色半袖配百褶裙，再加上蓝色的长袜和白色帆布鞋。尹柯腿型修长，穿长筒袜一点不显突兀，挺翘的臀把百褶裙型撑得很好看。

尹柯不敢相信镜子里的女生是自己，说实话，有点好看。

拉拉队的女孩们纷纷对变装后的尹柯发出惊叹。校花！这是校花啊！看着女孩们激动地星星眼，尹柯尴尬地捏紧了裙摆。

不出所料，有了尹柯的领操，篮球比赛中场的啦啦操很顺利。

唯一有点状况的就是下场后尹柯被两校好几个男生围着要联系方式。眼看着场面要控制不住了，尹柯赶紧在拉拉队女生们的掩护下逃出人群躲进了附近器材室。

篮球比赛结束时，正是放学的时间，人流量大尹柯更没敢出门。算着时间等同学们差不多都离校了，尹柯从器材室出来，溜向排练室换衣服，没想到排练室的门被锁了。

尹柯有点急了，换不回衣服难道自己要这么走回去吗，他赶回教室取书包，一进门看见栗梓还没走。栗梓抬头看见尹柯，表情一愣，“尹柯，你这样我还真没反应过来。”

“唉栗梓，你快别开玩笑了，我的衣服在排练室拿不出来了。”

“啊？那估计是老师走之前锁了门，只能明天再拿了。尹柯，没事的，没人能认出你的。”

尹柯只能暗叹这些女生的心理承受能力太强，面对男扮女装的自己一下午，竟然还这么冷静。

他哪知道这些女生的心理活动呢。

和栗梓一道走出教学楼，再怎么磨蹭，还是到校门口说了再见。

尹柯唯一能松口气的就是爸爸妈妈今天都不在家，不然他真没脸回去了。

尹柯正胡思乱想地往家走，路过一个巷口却突然被一股蛮力捂着嘴拽进了巷子。

尹柯没有防备，挣扎都没来得及就被推上了一辆面包车，是老板借刘北山明天进货用的。

-  
刘北山本来以为尹柯只是个会好好读书的乖乖牌学生，没想到还有这个爱好。

打从认出穿女装的尹柯后，刘北山整个人都开始兴奋起来，想把这男孩扒光的念头莫名其妙的直接占据了他的大脑，想亲耳听听他求饶着解释自己为什么这么浪。

刘北山像往常一样半近不远地跟踪着尹柯往家走，眼神幽深的盯着前面人走路扭动的翘臀，微风拂过百褶裙摆，又露出了点大腿根的肌肤，隐秘又无声的诱惑，引人探寻下面到底藏着什么景致。

洁白短裙和蓝色长筒袜之间的绝对领域因为鲜少暴露在外面而如凝乳般白皙细嫩却带着肉感。刘北山当然不懂什么是绝对领域，他只知道这里很适合紧紧夹着自己的腰。

长筒袜包裹的小腿匀称修长，精瘦的脚踝看起来很是脆弱。

刘北山稍抬了眼，上装半袖的衣摆塞进裙子里，勾勒出尹柯的细腰，卷发铺在背上，在阳光的照射下泛着光泽。从后面看完全是个女孩子，还是很漂亮很好艹的那种。嗯其实从正面看也是。

前面不远就是刘北山停面包车的地方，他没再继续跟，拐了个弯闪身进旁边的路口，准备抄近路到前面直接掳了他。

甭管他那个借贷的妈能不能还上钱，自己费心费力地盯着他这么多天，怎么着也得谋点福利了。

刘北山劫人的动作干净利落，把走到路口的尹柯大力一扯，捂着嘴直接把人拖进了面包车后排。尹柯完全懵了，反应过来就听见灼热的呼吸喷在耳边，恶狠狠的一句“别喊，敢反抗我直接杀了你。”

尹柯吓出一身冷汗，浑身僵着不敢动，眼圈瞬间红了。勉强镇定住，看向压着自己的男人，眉眼硬朗脸上带着不少旧伤，一看就是地道的小混混。

可能是专门绑女学生的惯犯，可是自己是男生啊，如果被这小混混发现被骗了，岂不是气得直接杀了自己。

尹柯脸涨得通红颤抖着点头，示意他松手放自己呼吸。刘北山量他不敢反抗，挪开了手才感觉手心一点粘腻，摊开一看是尹柯的唇彩。

尹柯本就化了眼妆，泛红的眼眶更添媚色，楚楚可怜却又勾人得紧，脸上腮红带着紧张的潮红，小嘴微嘟着，唇彩掉了大半却仍然似果冻般软嫩有光泽，长卷发凌乱地绕在脖子上。

说是女人都不准确，活脱脱一个勾人的狐狸精。刘北山本来就蓄势待发的半硬小兄弟直接起立敬礼，顶在尹柯小腹上。

没有废话，刘北山亲上尹柯香软的小嘴，舌头长驱直入伸进他的口腔欺压着他的小舌。大手顺着大腿探进裙底摸向肉乎乎的翘臀，狠揉了几下，手感比想象的要好，不仅软还带着年轻肉体的紧实，又翘又圆，刘北山的大手差点拢不住。

尹柯感受到又热又硬的东西蹭着自己的下腹，明白过来是什么，浑身一震，呜咽挣扎着要推开刘北山，可是被身上男人粗糙的手指重重碾上后穴口，瞬间软了身子，本来推着男人的手也虚抵在他的胸肌上似是调情。尹柯没想到男人竟然在玩自己后面那里，隔着薄薄的内裤，手指似是还要往里探。

尹柯被刺激得眼里的泪流了下来，刘北山感受到脸上的水迹，稍稍放开他的小嘴。尹柯偏开头大口喘着气，话里带着哭腔委屈地解释，“求你放了我吧，我不是女孩子。”

“我知道你不是女生啊。”刘北山嘴角带着坏笑，声音低哑。

无视尹柯惊讶的眼神，刘北山一把掀起百褶裙，大手隔着纯白内裤撸动害羞的小小柯，嘴贴着尹柯红透的耳朵，缓缓说着让他崩溃的话，“宝贝，你这么美，我怎么会放了你呢？既然爱穿女装，那一定也喜欢像女人一样被男人干吧。”

啃咬着尹柯的耳垂，撕破了尹柯的内裤，撸动着秀气小柯的动作也越来越快。尹柯自己打飞机都很少，哪受过这待遇，紧绷着身体，只觉得下面越来越涨，不一会儿就小声尖叫着缴了械。白液全喷在刘北山的宽松连帽背心上，滴滴嗒嗒落在车座上。

尹柯浑身发软又燥热，脑袋也有些懵懂，双手搭在刘北山的肩上，没来由的觉得有点空虚，刚刚被刘北山手指揉过的后穴缩了缩，他抿了抿嘴，有些无措。

刘北山没给他太多缓解的时间，看这清纯小美人泄了身，把手上的黏液抹在尹柯的光滑的大腿上，抽出掖在裙子里的制服衬衫，双手发力直接撕成两半，却被眼前的文胸惊了一下。

其实不算是文胸，只是运动款的半截小背心，但刘北山哪会分辨这个，都是女生穿的玩意儿。白色布料裹着胸肉，还带着海绵垫的挺括弧度。

“宝贝，没想到你还喜欢穿这个啊，是不是故意勾引男人的。”

尹柯流着泪猛摇头，“呜没…没有，不是我要穿的。”调皮的长卷发随着动作不停地在尹柯锁骨上滑动，好一副美人撒娇模样。

把胸衣推上去，露出一对粉嫩的娇乳，刘北山手指捻着乳尖，激得尹柯难耐得轻喘，这狐狸精叫床也一绝。刘北山扯下自己的裤子裤头，拽过捏着自己肩膀的双手，引到自己胯下，命令道，“骚宝贝，给我撸。”

尹柯这常年拿画笔的手第一次握着这么粗一杆，紧闭着眼看都不敢看，不敢反抗抖着手笨拙地帮刘北山疏解。

刘北山埋头在尹柯胸前吸着乳粒，另一边也没冷落，大手揉捏着，给娇嫩胸脯揉得粉红。尹柯难耐地呻吟着，还要分心服务下面的肉柱，脑子已经不甚清明。

尹柯的小手虽然嫩，但是仍然不得章法，刘北山并没有很舒服。

刘北山空出一只手钻进尹柯腿间，开发他的后面小口，尹柯挣扎着扭动，哭喊着不要，当然敌不过一身腱子肉的刘北山，几根手指简单的扩张完，抱起尹柯翻了个身，自己坐在后座上，让尹柯跨坐在自己腿根上。

尹柯吓了一跳，紧紧搂着刘北山的脖子，软嫩的胸肉贴着刘北山结实的胸肌，两腿分开毫无遮蔽的下面和男人的肉柱紧紧贴在一起。

温香软玉在怀，刘北山低喘着，“骚宝贝，让哥哥爽一爽。”  
刘北山掐着尹柯的细腰上下摆动，让肉柱不停的在穴口戳刺，尹柯害怕地抓着男人的后背，哭着求饶，“求求你了…放过我好不好…”

男人不理会，红了眼往里闯，噗嗤那头进去了，感受到里面竟然又泛了水，真是天生给男人干的狐狸精。压着尹柯的腰往下坐，尹柯尖叫着哭喊疼。男人依然不停，直到全都进去，感受软肉紧紧吸着自己，刘北山才发出满足的喘息。

尹柯练舞蹈的身子果然柔软，屈着膝两腿岔开到快成一条线，屁股向下坐也毫不费力，这个姿势进得深，尹柯有种自己肚子里全是男人那根的错觉，紧缴着内壁想把男人挤出去却不知这样更让人得了好，夹得刘北山爽得一震。大手狠揉着尹柯的屁股，“宝贝，放松点。”

刘北山扶着尹柯的腰不停上下摆动，动静大得车都在晃，尹柯又疼又爽，快感一波一波刺激着他的神经，张口就哭喊着“太深了哥哥，不行了…啊不要了…”

“宝贝你太棒了，嗯…多叫叫，哥喜欢听。”  
刘北山挺动着腰，大手要把尹柯揉碎般用力在年轻柔韧的身上游走，上衣和小背心早就脱光了，百褶裙也被刘北山撕破了，尹柯浑身只穿着长筒袜和帆布鞋，带着花了的妆和假发。

身上都是刘北山的牙印和揉出来的红痕，胸前更是一片狼藉。深陷情欲之中，尹柯的媚完全刘北山开发出来了，可能是被艹得失了理智，大脑一片空白，呻吟也不憋着了，勾的刘北山想就地干死他。

刘北山抽插了那么久也不见射，尹柯黏着嗓子带着哭腔，“哥哥，快点给我…啊…好难受…嗯柯柯想要…要你射进来…”

刘北山没见过清纯学生妹这么骚，差点控制不住自己的小老弟，腰上动作不停，咬着尹柯的耳朵，“骚宝贝，你好好求求我，保证都射给你。”

“啊…嗯，哥哥，好用力啊，柯柯要哥哥全射进来，给哥哥生宝宝，啊…”  
“艹骚货，还想给哥哥生孩子吗？”刘北山看尹柯完全是被快感冲昏了头，什么话都敢说。

尹柯感受到身体里的肉柱抽插的速度加快了，爽得蜷起脚趾。低头伏在刘北山耳边，用气声叫着，“嗯…老公给我…”

刘北山倒吸了口气骂出声，掐着身上人的腰不管不顾地狠命冲刺，把小狐狸精撞得只能尖叫，最后一下埋得很深，一股股热液直接灌进尹柯身体深处。

“啊…呜好烫好满…”尹柯浑身颤抖。刘北山小腹一湿，没想到刚刚没被照顾到的小柯竟然靠被插后面就自己射了，稀薄的体液洒在两人身上。刘北山暗骂了句真是天生的骚狐狸。

借着余韵，捧着尹柯堵住他的小嘴，两个人的舌头翻绞着，津液滴在胸前。尹柯已经软成一滩了，贴在刘北山身上，浑身散发着被艹熟了的气息。

刘北山的那根还没拔出来，尹柯时不时收缩一下后穴，两个人宛如事后的情侣，极尽缠绵。

分开嘴唇，带出一线银丝，刘北山勾手挑断。尹柯眼神迷茫大脑空白，视线落在眼前这个痞帅的男人，男人头上扎着有个性的小辫，眉骨上有道疤，长得很有男子汉的硬气劲儿，脖子侧面露出一点纹身的图案，跟自己八竿子打不着的小混混，刚才就这么在车里做了。明明是打劫自己的绑匪，怎么会这样啊。

刘北山看着被自己吃干抹净的懵懵小狐狸精，喜欢得不得了，越看越觉得可爱，明明刚才那么骚，现在做完了眼神又这么纯。做的时候没少流眼泪，现在吸着鼻子，还打着小哭嗝。

刘北山又挺了一下腰，惹得尹柯一阵惊呼。“宝贝，刚才爽吗？”

“你…”尹柯红着脸哆嗦着也没你出个什么话。  
“刚才叫我什么，再叫一声。”

尹柯清醒了不少，断不好意思再叫，撑着身子小声撒娇，“我疼，出去好不好。”

委屈的小模样着实惹人心疼，刘北山不知道是因为最近一直跟踪他跟出感情了还是刚才做得身心舒服了，对着男孩生出了怜惜，怎么看怎么当宝贝想依着。

退出男孩的身体，粘腻的液体争先恐后的涌出来，刘北山没管，向前探身扯过副驾驶自己的外套披在男孩满是爱痕的身上，宽松得倒像个裙子。

刘北山啄了口男孩的唇珠，“宝贝，明天周末，今晚跟哥回家吧。”

尹柯怯怯地盯着刘北山的脸，没吭声。

身上的衣服全被刘北山撕烂了，这小混混看似和自己商量，其实尹柯根本没有拒绝的权利。

面包车开到天桥下，刘北山拉开后排车门，尹柯没敢动，和他对视了两秒。假发在路上被尹柯卸了下来，一头顺毛被发网压了半天，贴在小脑瓜上被尹柯抓得有点凌乱。身上只有一件刘北山的大衬衫外套，还有一双长筒袜帆布鞋，里面挂着空档。

刘北山见人没有动的意思，弯腰半个身子探进车里，一手卡在尹柯腿弯，一手揽着后背，把人从车里抱了出来。尹柯没想到他会公主抱自己，惊呼一声搂住刘北山的脖子。刘北山看尹柯这顺从样悄悄勾了勾嘴角。

把人抱到屋里沙发上放好，用快壶烧了热水，转身出去收拾面包车里两人的狼藉。

见男人出去了，尹柯四处打量着屋子，所有区域一目了然，就卫生间有个隔断，这样的房子应该是纯正的一居室吧。

乱、小、旧，随处晾着的鞋垫大裤衩，脸盆里堆着的泡面，一烟灰缸的烟头，充满单身男人的生活气息。

壶里的水咕嘟嘟响了十几秒，红灯一灭自动断了电，刘北山也拎着沾了两人东西的车座套进来了，顺手扔进墙边一个大盆里。

刘北山挑了两桶方便面，拎着壶坐到矮桌前。给尹柯泡了一桶香菇鸡面，自己是卤肉面。

“先垫垫肚子，等会你再去洗个澡。”

尹柯实在不知道用什么心态面对这个男人，只顾低头小口吸溜着面。

空气凝固了一会，只有两个人吃面的声音。

刘北山没话找话，“你叫什么啊？”

尹柯动作一顿，但没吭声，塑料叉子拨着面汤上飘着的葱花。

“都做过了还不好意思说啊？”

尹柯猛地抬头，没想到这男人这么不要脸，吃着饭也说荤话。不出预料看见刘北山的调笑表情。

尹柯情绪有点激动，“你那是强奸，我可以告你，你别以为可以逃！”说着眼眶唰地红了。

“强奸？你不是挺爽的吗。后来你没求着我干你？”没想到小狐狸还炸毛了，刘北山慢悠悠的回怼。

尹柯脸上一阵白一阵红，不敢回想车上发生过的事，羞愤地紧咬着唇。

“谁要给老公生宝宝来着…”

“别说了！”尹柯赶紧打断了男人的话，泪珠又短了线的涌出来，抽抽搭搭的哭。

刘北山没想到聊着天又把人聊哭了，扯过桌上的卷纸给他擦眼泪。

面到底还是没吃完，把尹柯推进小隔间洗澡，刘北山坐在屋外平台上抽烟。

其实他今天是冲动的，劫人，在车上做，带回家，全都是临时的决定。

他没让自己去思考，完全跟着本能。

明天把这金贵小少爷送回家，之后生活又一切照常。可是就这么放了他，刘北山心里还有点不甘心。尝过了山珍海味，以后怎么粗茶淡饭啊。

尹柯紧绷了一天的神经，在身体接触到温水的这一刻得到了不少缓解。尹柯洗干净脸上的妆和紧绷了一天的头皮，低头看自己身上乱七八糟的痕迹。

乳那个尖还是肿的，不敢用力碰，腰上胸上红的紫的印子冲不掉。尹柯的手慢慢探到自己身后，他感觉到里面还留有男人的东西，想清理出来。

硬着头皮把手指往里伸，尹柯整个身子都在抖，紧咬着唇不让自己出声。

-  
刘北山进屋的时候看见尹柯自觉地躺在床的里侧，身子缩成一团，用被紧紧裹着。许是折腾累了，闭着眼睛呼吸平稳，不知是睡了还是假寐。

刘北山没想扰他，自己速战速决洗了个澡，躺在尹柯旁边本来以为自己会睡不着，谁知道两分钟后就睡得打起了小鼾。

早上刘北山迷迷糊糊翻身觉得身上有什么东西压着自己，清醒一点瞬间警醒地睁开眼睛，看见自己身上搭着一条细嫩手臂，才想起来昨晚自己带了人回来。

刘北山揉了揉眼睛，闹钟指向七点多，尹柯好像没有转醒的意思，侧卧着挤在刘北山旁边，胳膊挂在他身上，敢情把他当娃娃搂了。

也没真看见过，但是刘北山下意识就觉得尹柯床上肯定很多娃娃。

刘北山半撑起身想起来，这一起不要紧，直接看到了尹柯半个屁股蛋和光溜溜的大腿，刘北山突然想到昨天晚上尹柯进去洗澡，自己好像只给他准备了一件自己的半袖，忘给他找内裤了，尹柯洗完直接钻被窝睡觉，自己也没想起这茬来。

现在薄被挤在床脚，宽松的大半袖堆在尹柯腰上，下半身一丝不挂，上面还带着刘北山昨天留下的肆虐痕迹，刘北山觉得这一早上有点上火。

这场面着实考验人。昨天人家学生什么都没做错，他把人直接掳来干了，折腾得挺狠，现在睡着正香。他刘北山本来就不是满脑子精虫的男人，于怜香惜玉也不该再把人惹哭。

等等，他觉得自己好像忘了点什么重要的事，明明是昨天尹柯穿女装在街上乱勾引人，他才一时冲动。

一想起昨天在车上尹柯的骚劲儿他心里又有点不舒服，妈的可太会装了，说不定在自己跟踪他之前和多少人搞过了呢。自己还以为玷污了个清纯好学生，没准人家身经百战在心里唾弃他的技术呢。

这么说两人谁也没吃亏，他第一次实战就干了个尤物，尹柯这骚货昨天也爽得没边儿。想明白这个，刘北山冷着脸把尹柯搭在自己身上的胳膊挪开，翻身下床去洗漱。

尹柯被刘北山的动静吵醒，反应了下自己在哪儿，躺在床上醒了一会儿神，趿拉着拖鞋蹭到隔间，刘北山正在擦嘴边的牙膏沫子。  
从镜子瞥见小人儿站在帘子旁看自己，刘北山没理他，打开水龙头往脸上撩水。

刘北山洗完脸给尹柯找了条自己的短裤，这次是故意没给他找内裤，反正自己的他也穿不了。

尹柯穿着刘北山的衣服，背着自己的小书包，看了看小屋里好像没有自己的东西了。刘北山语气带着讽刺，“你的假发不要了吗，一顶应该挺贵的吧。”

“那不是我的，是班级里女同学的。”尹柯急着辩解。  
“噢？那你借人家东西扮女生出门，挺刺激啊。”

尹柯一听，这误会可大了，自己明明没有这个爱好，“我才不想扮女生，是昨天实在没有办法我临时领拉拉操，结束后排练室锁门，衣服换不回去了。”

好像和自己想的有点出入，刘北山没再说什么。

-  
仁至义尽的开车送人，尹柯坐在副驾驶上给刘北山指自己家的路。  
距离不算远，在一个挺高档的小区。尹柯下了车，犹如出笼的鸟，理都没理收留他一夜的人，头也不回的跑了。

刘北山直盯着尹柯跑得看不见人影，哼了一声，掉头去给老板进货。

周一尹柯照常去上学，课间班里同学还在偷偷八卦上周篮球赛拉拉队的女生到底是谁。尹柯心想，你们尽管找吧，反正她再也不会出现了。

尹柯的妈妈按期还了债，刘北山也不用去校门口蹲点儿了，按理说两人再无交集。  
尹柯在学校当他的好学生。  
刘北山还像往常一样替老板追债、倒手机拆开卖、和赖子大康打打麻将去去网吧。

难道有些人闯进你的生活，只为了和你做个爱，然后转身离开？  
刘北山不太想这样，起码得多做几次。

所以刘北山没事儿的时候还有意无意的去那高中附近转悠，赶上放学就在后面跟尹柯一小段路，暗卫似的。心里琢磨着什么时候再把他劫回家。

尹柯从刘北山家回来这几天一直提心吊胆，但并没人来找他麻烦，就稍稍放下了心，想着那小混混可能放过了自己。  
然而晚上刘北山就追到了尹柯梦里， 尹柯梦见刘北山强迫自己穿着裙子，在那小出租屋里做，动作一点儿不比之前在车上轻，把尹柯干得眼泪直流，哭喊着求饶。床上做完还不够，又把他抱到沙发上做，还在自己耳边说荤话，骂他骚。  
尹柯醒的时候出了一身薄汗，小脸通红，蹭了一下腿，果然内裤湿了一片。

自己摸着刘北山结实胸肌的触感仿佛还留在手上，大腿间夹着的不是男人精壮的腰，而是一团软绵绵的被子。

尹柯抽出被子蒙住自己，把满脸春色盖了个严实。想不通为什么自己竟然会做这样的梦，不仅梦遗了，后面的穴竟然还空虚地收缩着。

尹柯有点害怕，打开电脑偷偷查成人知识。查了一上午刷新了认知，打开了新世界的大门。

补了生理课的尹柯身体被挑起了瘾，撅在床上手指向后探寻自己身体的秘密，脸埋在被里像猫崽子似的小声哼哼。自己弄了几下无济于事，难受的档口脑子里倒是浮现出了刘北山的脸。

-  
刘北山今天下午得闲，骑摩托车刚转悠到学校附近的街口，就看到前两天刚被自己揍完的豹子和他那怂包弟弟两人拦着一个学生，本来没想多管闲事，那学生侧过身露出半张脸，巧了是哭包噢口误，尹柯。

刘北山鸣着喇叭一脚油门开到三人身边，语气轻蔑的先问候了一下小混混，“呦豹子，前两天的伤这么快就好了啊，这又到饭点儿了，不回去吃饭补补身体在这干嘛呢？”

豹子没想到在这儿遇见了刘北山，顿时感觉自己身上的伤好像又开始疼了，“嘿北哥…”

刘北山冲尹柯使了个眼色，后者麻溜地跨上了摩托车后座。

“好好养身体，回见。”刘北山给两人留了一身摩托车尾气，载着尹柯走了。

尹柯没想到刘北山会救自己，出现在自己春梦里的男人就在身前，借着车的颠簸尹柯顺势搂紧了刘北山的腰。

一回生二回熟，尹柯再次坐在小出租屋的沙发上比上次放松了很多。

“那两人抢你多少钱？”

“没，我没给呢，你就来了。”

“怎么这么招人惦记啊，总被劫。”

尹柯翻了个白眼，那应该问你们好吗，跟我有什么关系。  
看见尹柯的小表情，刘北山觉得好笑，“这么笨，要不要我保护你啊？”

保护？听起来不错，“算了吧，我雇不起你。”尹柯下意识拒绝了，和小混混做交易有点危险。  
“我的酬金不贵，你肉偿就行。”说着走近尹柯。

尹柯吓得身子唰地往旁边一挪，整个人差点从沙发上栽下去。  
刘北山一把把他拽回来，按在沙发上，尹柯跟喝酒上头一样，小脸肉眼可见的变红。

这不能怪尹柯，此情此景他很难不联想到自己的春梦，梦里两人也是在沙发上做的。唉呀太羞耻了，尹柯在心里暗暗唾弃自己。

刘北山以为尹柯真在认真思考这个问题，出声打断他，“考虑好了吗？”  
“啊？什么？”尹柯被问得一愣。

刘北山叹了口气，他觉得还是不要谈什么条件，直接干比较好。

刘北山把男孩按在沙发上，故意逗他似的慢慢凑近，气氛顿时暧昧起来。尹柯看着眼前逐渐放大的脸，不知是害怕还是期待，慢慢阖上了颤抖的双睫。

刘北山见他如此顺从乖巧，心里舒服了不少，吻上男孩的唇，舌尖顶开贝齿，钻进去探寻男孩的软舌。

梦境里的幻想如今变成现实，奇异的感觉惹得尹柯有些兴奋，尝过一次欢愉滋味的身体开始主动索求。

尝试着伸出小舌舔男人饱满的唇，小手慢慢摸上结实的腹肌，感受着紧实肉体的温热，描摹了一遍后紧紧搂住男人的背。

刘北山被这妖精撩得太阳穴直跳，托着尹柯的肉屁股，一把抱起来往床边走，嘴上却没停的继续侵略着男孩的口腔。尹柯双腿夹着男人的腰，挂在男人身上，知道即将发生什么，后面竟然有了湿意。

把人放到床上，刘北山撑起身脱男孩的裤子和鞋。校服裤子设计的不是那么让人舒服，尹柯腰上有松紧带勒出的一圈淡淡红痕。尹柯害羞地并拢双腿，手指紧张地揪着半袖下摆。

刘北山解开自己的裤子，露出明显大两码的深蓝色平角内裤，前面鼓成一团，尹柯不敢再看，视线转到男人的脸上。见识了豹子和他弟弟的模样，尹柯才意识到不是所有小混混都长得像刘北山这么精神，脸上的旧伤都平添男人味。

刘北山抬头正好撞上尹柯的视线，发觉刚才男孩在盯着自己看，刘北山坏笑了一下，十足的痞。尹柯像被撞破心事的怀春少男一样，脸连带着耳朵尖更红了。

刘北山把尹柯的校服半袖撩上去，“柯柯这里恢复的很快啊。”  
尹柯听见自己的名字一愣，自己好像没告诉过男人他叫什么。刘北山看他的表情知道他在纠结什么，没提起自己跟踪他之前早就把他的信息看过好几遍了。

捻着可爱的粉嫩乳尖，“宝贝忘了吗，上次在车里做，可是你自己喊的柯柯还要啊。”  
尹柯被男人一提醒，羞得脸热，被男人玩着乳头更加情动。

刘北山看男孩一脸春意，勾人得紧，用力掰开男孩的双腿缠在自己腰上，整个人压下去埋在胸前咬男孩的乳粒。尹柯吃痛叫出声，又随着刘北山安抚似的舔弄小声呻吟着。

男孩白嫩细长的手按在男人麦色的肩上，指间透出男人鬼符似的纹身，画面禁忌又色情。

把两边的乳粒玩成挺立的红豆，刘北山向下一路啃吻到男孩的小腹，双手掐着柔韧的腰，舌尖模仿着抽插的动作一下下顶着肚脐。尹柯被欺负的眼泛泪花，边喘息边讨饶，“啊小北哥，别舔了，呜…”

一声小北哥叫得刘北山很受用，男人抬起头寻着男孩的唇和他厮磨，大手顺着腿根摸到翘臀，用力揉捏着。两人的下面紧贴着，硬着的大肉柱亲密地磨着小柯，把小柯也带得起了立。

刘北山探到后面小口，一指伸进去就被肉壁紧紧吸住，里面温暖柔软还泛着水儿。刘北山又加了两指在里面抽动着，表情有点发狠地问，“小骚货，这肉屁股被多少男人干过了，嗯？”

刘北山的话让尹柯从欲望中清醒过来，震惊又委屈地咬住呻吟的唇，明明就只有刘北山一个男人强迫自己做过这种事，他却说得好像自己多么放浪喜欢乱搞。  
气得挣扎起来，红着眼眶死命推男人胸膛，“呜你走开，我不要了……”

刘北山以为自己说中了男孩的心思，把人惹恼了。也没了好脾气，大手拢过身前的两只细瘦手腕压在床头，下面肉柱顶在穴口就要进去，“不要？哥干得你不爽吗？没有你之前的男人好？”

说着就挺身进入了男孩的肉穴，动作一点没有温柔，虽然后面分泌了些肠液，却还是抵不住男人的粗大硬挺。尹柯泪流了一脸，哭得气儿短，小胸脯一抽一抽的，下面收缩得也厉害，倒是让刘北山爽得不行。

尹柯被羞辱得心里难受，下面也疼，双手被男人制住挣不开，额头都是汗，刘海凌乱露出一点眉心痣，大眼睛通红，嘴唇被亲得红肿，唇酒窝都挺翘了不少，脸上全是纵横的泪痕。浑身散发着被凌虐的美。

刘北山一下一下大力艹干着男孩的后穴，尹柯被顶得受不了，摇着头带着哭腔求男人，“好疼，啊…不要了，太深了…”

“不用力怎么满足你啊，骚货。”

“呜…嗯…好涨，太大了…”尹柯表情痛苦，呻吟声却媚人，激得刘北山眼睛发红。  
“艹妖精，这么会吸，怎么这么骚啊。”

“呜…我没有，嗯…”尹柯有点难过，刘北山总是这么骂自己，可能自己真的很骚吧，明明才被男人干了一次就做春梦，这次又来人家里和他滚上了床。

尹柯又开始流泪了，刘北山感觉尹柯这眼睛就是对水龙头，有流不干的眼泪。

“哭什么，再哭直接把你干死在床上，让你再也没法出去找男人。”  
“呜…我没有找…找男人…”尹柯迎着刘北山的视线，断断续续的说，模样委屈的不得了。

“嗯？”看着男孩情欲中还透着点倔强的眼神，刘北山想听懂他要说什么。  
“我…我才没有和别的男人…嗯做过…”

“这么说，那天在车里是柯柯的第一次？”  
男孩小声应着，表情委屈地好像被误会出轨的小媳妇。刘北山看男孩真诚样子不像撒谎，说不上是高兴多一点，还是这些天误会尹柯的纠结多一点。但总之自己捡了个宝贝是真，床下清纯床上浪荡。

松开男孩的手腕，刘北山放缓了抽插的速度，一下下磨着感受肉穴内壁的吸附，“宝贝是生气哥误会你了吗？”

“哼，你还总是骂我…骂我…骚，我才没有呢”  
尹柯努着嘴还是把那个字小声说了出来。

刘北山听了没想到这乖宝好学生竟然连这话也听不得，更觉得男孩可爱，嘴边溢出笑意，轻啄着男孩的唇解释道，“宝贝，哥没在骂你，哥喜欢骚宝贝，越骚哥哥越爽呢。”

说着大手揉上胸肉，下面肉柱又胀大了一圈。  
尹柯难耐地呻吟着，细嫩的腿根紧紧夹着刘北山的腰，“坏…坏人，啊…”  
刘北山把尹柯冲撞得话都说不全，呻吟支离破碎，一时间只听见有年头儿的小旧床吱呀着反抗。

两人的身体契合得紧，刘北山咬着男孩的耳垂叫着宝贝妖精，灼热的呼吸喷到耳朵里，刺激得尹柯绷紧了身子，没靠抚慰下面小柯就射了，白液喷到两人小腹上，尹柯浑身出着薄汗呻吟着软在床上。

男人的额头早就汗湿了，伸出指尖挑起尹柯小腹上的东西含在嘴里，淡淡的腥。男孩看见了，慌忙把刘北山的手指抽出来，“不要，脏…”  
还没说完就被男人的手指堵了嘴，勾着小舌在嘴里搅动，来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角流出来，色气又勾人。

后面被男人干得酸胀，尹柯不由得更加配合男人想让他早点射出来。小穴卖力的收缩着，呻吟声也放荡又娇媚。  
“小北哥…啊，嗯…我要…”

看着尹柯的骚狐狸劲儿又出来了，刘北山也有些激动，这个时候的尹柯让他说什么他都答应，“宝贝，忘了该叫我什么了吗？”

小狐狸歪着头，眼神迷蒙好像在思考，两秒后笑出了甜甜的梨涡，腻着嗓子叫，“老公…给我…嗯…”

艹太会勾引人了，刘北山感觉自己被男孩的笑蛊得神志不清，按着男孩的腰猛地冲刺，低喘着把精华全灌在肉穴深处。

热液灼得尹柯尖叫着抓挠男人的后背，被填满的感觉让他很是满足。

刘北山搂着男孩感受着高潮的余韵，男孩细嫩的腿还在自己腰上轻蹭，刘北山在尹柯耳边低声说，“柯柯宝贝好棒，哥爽死了。”

尹柯还没太清醒，只带着鼻音轻哼着似是回应。

两人相拥着在床上躺了一会，尹柯推了推刘北山，小声嚷着难受，刘北山抱着男孩去洗澡。

刘北山家有热水器已经很不错了，浴缸就别奢望了，两人站在花洒下淋浴，尹柯乏得站不住，搂着刘北山的脖子，整个人挂在他身上，小脑袋搁在男人肩膀上打着瞌睡。

男孩柔韧光滑的身体就贴着自己的肌肉蹭动，刘北山呼吸明显重了一些，双手顺着水流滑到肉乎乎的翘臀，没忍住又捏又揉，感受着紧实的臀肉在手中充盈。尹柯低吟出声扭着身子想挣脱男人的大手，刘北山贴着男孩的耳朵警告他，“宝贝别乱动，哥要被你蹭出火了。”

尹柯清醒了点，僵着身子不敢再动，刘北山手指探进尹柯的后穴把精液引出来，男孩咬着下唇说什么也不敢再出声，身体敏感地轻微抖着，腿都要站不稳，胳膊搂得更紧了。

把男孩洗干净抱到床上，尹柯昏昏沉沉的一会儿就睡着了。  
睡了一个多小时，再睁眼是被食物的香味儿勾醒的，尹柯揉揉眼睛爬起来，看见刘北山正在矮桌前拆着打包盒。穿上床头男人给他准备的衣服，趿拉着拖鞋蹭到桌前。

尹柯见男孩醒了，叫他坐，沙发上体贴地放了一个软垫。吃的是趁刚才尹柯睡着刘北山出去买的，特意挑的清淡的粥和小菜。

两个人埋头吃着，刘北山不时的抬头盯着尹柯的发旋儿和刘海阴影下鼓囊囊的小嘴，像个小动物。

尹柯不经意抬头对上刘北山的视线，不知道是不是错觉竟看出一点宠溺，有些不好意思的放慢了吃饭的速度。

两人把买回来的菜光了盘，刘北山麻利地收拾了桌子上的餐盒扔了出去，回屋关上门看见尹柯还坐在沙发上摆弄着自己的宽大半袖。

尹柯鼓起勇气抬头问出了憋在心里的话，“我…我们这样算什么啊？”

“跟哥在一起吧柯柯，我可以保护你。”刚才出去买饭的路上刘北山就想好了，自己不可能甘心放他走，况且男孩看起来并没有那么排斥他，所以尹柯问出来的时候，刘北山没有一点犹豫的向男孩表了白。

尹柯本以为刘北山会随便开个什么玩笑搪塞过去，没想到这么直接的说在一起，可是两个人根本就不了解，一共见了两次面，两次都在做，真的有些荒唐。  
但看着男人认真的表情，尹柯竟然说不出拒绝，尹柯总觉得他和别的小混混不一样，虽然桀骜不驯却还细腻体贴，浑身沾着污浊市井气可眼睛里却带着坚定的清明。

尹柯在十几年严格家教的保护和束缚下，没见过这样丰富立体又充满矛盾的人，况且男人一见面就带自己领略了欲与性。

刘北山见尹柯没有回答，把人从软垫抱到自己腿上，亲密地蹭着尹柯的鼻尖，用男人独有的暗哑低音说着情话，“好喜欢宝贝…”

被男人的声音震得脸红，推开男人的脸，手指按在他的嘴上不让他再出声。尹柯眨着眼忸怩地说，“那…那我们可以试试。”

[End]


End file.
